


俗人

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Kudos: 154





	俗人

好热。  
肖战整个人发着烫，被王一博的手指抚摸过的每一寸肌肤 ，仿佛要燃烧起来似的，- 这种形容有点俗气，但肖战想不出其他更匹配的措辞。  
他扭动着身体凑近王一博，试图想要亲他，却被王一博侧过脸闪开了，衣服被王一博全部扒掉丢在了地上，男朋友昨天送他的新衬衫也被王一博粗暴扯开，扣子崩得满地，一片狼藉。  
“我们几天没做爱了？”王一博一边把手轻轻按进肖战的后穴，一边低声问道。  
“啊，两，两天。”被王一博手指捅开后穴前端的肖战呻吟着回答，他扭动着身体，在王一博身下蹭来蹭去，膝盖不停地盯弄王一博的裤裆，蹭得王一博下体胀得不行。  
“那昨天你有和我哥哥做爱吗？”王一博用力把一根手指顶了进去，在肖战潮湿的后穴里拨弄，软肉被带着手茧的手指拂过，那种粗糙的实感让肖战一阵哆嗦，忍不住夹紧。  
肖战点了点头，又猛地摇了摇头 - 昨天男朋友想要和他亲热，但他兴趣不大，说自己身体不舒服，前戏只做了一半，就推开了他。  
王一博又放进去一根手指，两根手指在肖战的软穴里翻来覆去的顶着，顶得肖战死命往外渗水，湿得一塌糊涂，他喘着气抱着王一博的脖子，呜咽着说不出话。  
“我把你喂得这么饱，你还会想要和我哥哥做吗？”  
王一博抽出两根手指，肖战不满地扭了下屁股，蹭得王一博刚换的床单沾上了他的淫液，还没等他开口表达不满，修长的双腿就被王一博按住抬了起来。  
“啊～呜呜，不要这样，好，好痒。”  
肖战感觉有一个冰凉的东西贴到了自己的软穴上，王一博温润柔软的舌头在他最敏感的地方来回舔弄着，口水和淫液混到一起，这是和手指完全不一样的感觉，因为没有任何的硬度，却又不停地来回在穴口撩拨。

平时那么冷漠，永远高高在上，从不和人多说一句话，在学校被女学生簇拥着的王老师，现在居然在舔自己的后穴。  
心理和生理上的羞耻感虚荣心膨胀得肖战要爆炸，他现在脑子里只想要王一博用力插进来，插得他再也没力气想除了王一博之外任何事才好。  
肖战哆嗦地伸出手，去拉王一博，嘴里发出断断续续的呜咽：“不，不要舔了，想要你，呜呜，想要你插进来。”  
王一博停下了动作，从肖战腿间抬起头，嘴角还挂着一些不分明的液体，刘海搭到了眼前，眼神迷离地看向肖战。  
肖战觉得自己要疯了，要被王一博逼疯了。  
“骚货，真想每天都这样操你，操得你小穴里都是我的精液。”王一博重新压到肖战身上，一只手抱着他，一只手捏住他的下巴，恶狠狠说着淫秽的话刺激他。  
他腾出一只手，拿过一个枕头垫高了肖战的屁股，把自己已经胀得发痛的粗大下体一下子就顶进了肖战的小穴里，因为有之前的前戏，王一博很顺利的直接顶到了肖战身体的深处，然后用力的抽插起来，每一下都恨不得把肖战顶穿。  
“要亲，要亲亲。”肖战撒着娇抱住王一博，闭着眼睛凑上自己的嘴唇，王一博一口咬过去，两个人缠绵悱恻地吻到一起。  
一条腿被王一博扯起来拉到腰上盘着，肖战的手指掐得王一博肩膀红一片紫一片，他被王一博操得大叫，仿佛求救一半，可王一博稍微停一下想让他休息下，肖战又似是不满地缠上去，嘴里呜呜咽咽着要王一博用力。  
“嗯嗯，啊啊，好棒好舒服。”  
“被我干比较舒服，还是被我哥哥干？”王一博轻轻咬着肖战的嘴唇，沉声问道。  
“你，啊啊，被你干舒服，只想被你干。”肖战痒得厉害，只想要王一博不顾一切地上自己，几乎是不假思索地就说出了答案。  
王一博很满意，舔着肖战的锁骨轻声笑了下，说：“你说的哦，以后只可以被我干哦。”  
话音刚落，他就按住肖战的腰，猛烈地撞击了起来，频率快得肖战都要叫不出来，又想躲又想要，汗水从头上渗了下来。  
王一博粗大的下体在自己体内来回戳动，两个人大幅度的动作把床单都弄得歪了一边，枕头掉落了一只到床上，盖住了肖战的新衬衫，垫在他腰下面的那一个也因为两个人的力度，被压得没了形。  
“宝贝，喊我一声。”王一博俯下身子，舔着肖战的耳垂，喘着气哄道。“喊我一声好听，我就射给你好不好？”  
“呜，老，老公。”肖战知道王一博在床上喜欢听什么，他最喜欢听肖战喊他这个，有种变态的占有欲。  
果不其然，王一博硕大的下体在肖战体内似乎又胀大了几分，疯狂地抽动起来，肖战被他操得射了出来，射得小腹上一片狼藉，他摇着头大喊着不要了快要死掉了，却被王一博无视。  
最终，王一博死死抱住他，把精液射进了他的身体里，填满了他的后穴。

这种满足感和被占有感让肖战浑身发抖起来，他太喜欢和王一博做爱了。  
不管事后每次如何悔断肠地认为，这样的关系不可以再继续，对不起他的男朋友-王一博的表哥。  
可每一次只要想到王一博眯着眼睛，压在自己身上看自己的脸和在自己后穴里进出的粗大阳具，肖战就会被击溃。  
光是想一下，都可以让他射出那种程度啊。  
怎么可能断得掉？哪怕知道这个关系扭曲，哪怕知道白天醒来只会是痛苦和悔恨，他也一次次都沉溺其中。  
和欲望抗衡太难了，肖战是一个俗人，他举手投降。  
王一博把头埋进肖战的脖子旁，重重地呼吸打在上面，肖战也喘着气，像是活过来了一样。他们彼此拥抱着，房间里只剩下两个人的呼吸声。  
“你和我哥分手吧。”  
半晌，在黑暗中王一博开了口。  
他知道自己只是一个自私的俗人，顾不得那么多体面。如果自己内心的挣扎和压抑需要找一个出口，那这个出口只能是肖战。  
情欲不过是这个出口前面的一扇门，他想要推开门，更完整地占有肖战。  
“嗯。”

END


End file.
